Saves Nine
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Sequel to "A Stitch in Time" Based on NW Zorro


**... SAVES NINE**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights, Zorro Production Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Sequel to "A Stitch in Time"

This is for KatieZFan, who wanted more :)

* * *

"Mama," six-year-old Alfonso said as his mother escorted his younger brother and himself down the hallway to their room, "Can you tell us a story before siesta?"

"Say please." Victoria replied automatically.

"Please mama." Alfonso said dutifully.

"Please mama." Four year Edmund repeated after his older brother.

"Oh all right," she replied with a smile, as the three of them entered the large room the boys shared, "But just one story and then you need your rest." she added as she helped them to settle into their beds.

"Now, what story would you like?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of Edmund's bed, mindful of her swollen belly, "The one about the pirates or the prince or the poor orphan boy running away to the circus?"

Alfonso shook his head, "The one where papa split his trousers."

"Yes, yes, that one," Edmund piped up, as he squirmed in bed.

"But I've told you that story many times," she said, "Aren't you tired of hearing it?"

"Oh no, I love that story. Please mama." Alfonso pleaded as he sat up.

"Please mama. It's funny." Edmund added like a little echo, as he too sat up.

Victoria shook her head with a small smile, what could she do when both her sons were looking so eager at her. A look that was similar to their father's whenever he wanted something, "Oh all right but just once more and then you must go to sleep. Now lay down and I'll begin." She waited until the boys were lying under the covers once more, "Well, it happened before you were born, when your father, grandfather and uncle Felipe came into the tavern for lunch..."

Alfonso and Edmund listened as their mother told them their favourite story of their father and the time he ripped his trousers at the tavern. They giggled and squirmed in delight as she described how their papa had been afraid someone would notice a large split in his clothing, and so he had sat near the exit with his back to the wall, and of how his ears had turned a lovely shade of red. She described how their Uncle Felipe had to rush back to the hacienda to get another pair of trousers and of how their grandfather had stayed to help.

As Victoria finished the story, a familiar voice spoke behind them, "And what is the meaning of this story?"

She turned her head and saw her husband casually leaning against the doorframe, his face stern but his blue eyes seem to sparkle with amusement. She wondered how long he had been there, listening in.

"I know, papa, I know," Alfonso sat up again, "Always make sure your trousers fit." he added proudly.

Diego crossed his arms, "And what else?"

Not wanting to be outdone by his elder brother, Edmund piped up, "Don't bend over."

Victoria struggled to stifle a giggle that threaten to erupt, "Especially in public." she quipped as she joined in with the teasing.

However, the boys had no such ability to control their emotions and giggled aloud.

Diego threw his wife a look that said 'not you too' before he turned his attention to his overexcited young sons, "That's enough, you two. It's time for your rest, now lay back and settle down." he ordered calmly, his voice brooked no argument.

Even at their young age, both Alfonso and Edmund knew better than to go against their father, "Si, papa." they said together and settled back under the covers.

Diego helped Victoria to her feet and together they left the boys room, smiling when they heard some giggles coming from inside and he debated on whether he should go back to stop them but decided not too. He knew they would eventually settle down and fall asleep; they were mostly good children, only occasionally getting into mischief; mischief that he himself had gotten into at their age.

Not unlike a certain raven hair woman, who also had a habit of getting into trouble, "What on earth made you tell them that story again?" he asked.

Victoria grinned, "They asked for it and I just couldn't deny them," she replied, "Besides it's a funny story about you splitting your trousers." she added, as she gave a long sideways glance over his rear end.

Diego stared at his wife, "Did you just do what I think you did." he asked incredulously, as he stopped outside their rooms.

She giggled, "I was just checking to make sure your trousers were still in one piece." she replied, as she walked passed him and entered their room.

He grinned as he followed her inside, "Oh really? And were they?"

"Si, they were." she replied, "I must say that your tailor does a very good job with your clothing." she added with a gleam in her eyes.

He chuckled, "I will pass on your compliments the next time I see him," he replied, as he placed his arms around her waist, drawing her to him, "I'm never going to live that little incident down, am I? Even though it happened seven or so years ago." he commented.

She laughed and shook her head, "No, I don't think so," she replied as she leant into his warm embrace, "Not now that your sons know about it."

He snorted, "And whose fault was that. Father and his stories about me as a child. Even now, he still tells the boys some wild stories." he replied as he gently placed his hand on her swollen belly and felt a kick to his hand, "Perhaps this one won't be so eager to know about his father's embarrassing moments."

"Oh I don't think SHE will," she replied, "I mean a daughter doesn't want to know those kinds of things about her father. It would be too embarrassing for her."

"But if she is anything like her mother, she would torment me mercilessly about it." he teased as he gently rubbed his wife's stomach, "You sound sure it's a girl."

She nodded, "She's sitting differently than the boys," she replied, "Hmm, that feels nice, Diego." she added as his other hand began a gentle massage to her lower back.

"Why don't you lie down, Victoria," he said, "I'll be able to rub your back much better than standing up like this."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. My back has been aching a little today." she replied as she removed her jacket and her outer skirts before she lowered herself down on their bed and laid down on her side.

When she felt the bed dip behind her and her husband began a gentle but firm massage to her back, she couldn't stop herself from one last tease, "Be careful not to split your trousers, Diego." she giggled.

* * *

The End

Hope you liked this little sequel. :)


End file.
